Volver a los 17
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Martín y Manuel llevan una relación retoncida y sin nombre que no iba hacia ninguna parte hasta que algo les hizo click - Jose Manuel Gonzales es la nueva puta de Martín! - Tanto tiempo flaquito. "eso es lo que siento yo en este instante fecundo" M&M/universo alterno.


**Hola queridos y queridas, hace mucho que había empezado a escribir este fic y solo lo termine despues de que escuche _volver a los 17_ de Violeta Parra, no es un song fic, solo senti que era adecuado poner algunas partes de la canción. Espero que les gusto y pasen un buen rato leyendo.**

**Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografia, en poco tiempo las arreglare.**

**NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN.**

_**Volver a los 17**_

\- ¿Todo bien manu? -saludo el rubio pasando una mano sobre los delgados hombros de Manuel.

\- Todo igual de patéticamente aburrido -contesto- cada vez te acercas a mi cada vez mas cerca del colegio ¿Te gusta el peligro ahora? -lo codio sin alejarlo de su cuerpo.

\- No hay nadie cerca, no veo cual sea el problema. -luego de la corta conversación fueron directo a la casa de l rubio.

Manuel y Martín no eran amigos ni nada parecido, al menos no para el resto del mundo. Desde que lo conoció había tenido una extraña fascinación por él y lo había perseguido hasta tener esta extraña relación que llevaban. En el colegio se ignoraban, a los alrededores de este mismo tampoco se tomaban en cuenta, pero un poco mas alejados de los ojos de los ojos curiosos Martín se volvía muy cariñoso para con Manuel y Manuel… bueno Manuel solo seguía siendo el mismo. En un principio solo se juntaban para conversar, jugar un videojuego, tomar un helado, hasta que un día Martín descaradamente lo manoseo mientras jugaban y como Manuel no reclamo y solo se dejo hacer, Martín continuo hasta que el sonido de la puerta de entrada los interrumpió. Ahora mantenían una especie de relación basada en sexo a escondidas.

\- ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo? -pregunto repentinamente el rubio antes de entrar a su casa.

\- No se, no me molesta. -entro y fue directo a la habitación de Martín- No voy a repetirlo, pero me gusta acostarme contigo. Fin.

Martín eboso una gran sonrisa y cerro la puerta después de entrar. Manuel se había ganado una muy buena sesión de sexo duro y salvaje que recordaría por bastante tiempo.

Martín es una persona muy extrovertida, amigo de todos y siempre el favorito de los profesores, pero era muy caprichoso y lo había demostrado cuando se había fijado en Manuel. Vivía cómodamente con sus padres en una casa grande. Aveces extrañaba su natal Argentina y otras no tanto. Con Manuel había descubierto una faceta de él mismo que no le desagradaba del todo, pero es que cuando tenia al castaño al frente no podia evitar perderse en las lagunas negras que eran sus ojos. "Me gusta perder la cabeza con voz" le había dicho una vez en un susurro y luego se lo devoro.

\- Ah… depravado -le gritó mientras intentaba retorcerse en vano. Últimamente a Martín le gustaba amarrarle las manos sobre la cabeza y torturarlo dándole placer sin dejarlo llegar a la gloria.

\- Pero bien que te gusta ¿O no, flaquito?-dejó de mover la mano que sostenía el miembro del otro y se regocijo viéndolo jadear- No importa cuanto lo negués, sos un masoquista de mierda. -susurro en su oído mientras con la otra mano presionaba la punta del miembro, si no, Manuel habría acabado solo con ese susurro.

Bajo, ropa oscura, pierciengs, un tatuaje que siempre niega tener, así es Manuel. Aislado del mundo, afanado lector, poeta amateur, toda una caja de misterios que ni siquiera Martín había abierto. Martín se refería a Manuel como masoquista por todas las perforaciones y el tatuaje, también porque a veces encontraba cortes en sus brazos o moretones que él no le había dejado. Había muchas cosas que nadie sabía de Manuel, mayoritariamente porque a nadie le interesaba -a Martín le interesaba, pero eso era otro cuento- y porque Manuel pasaba desapersivido para casi todo el mundo. Solo se sabía que vivía solo con su padre en una pequeña casa un poco lejos del colegio; esto se sabía porque en el colegio tenían su dirección y calculaban mas o menos en que tipo de lugar vivía.

\- ¿Me vas a decir donde vivís? -la acción había terminado y jugaban un rato con la nueva adquisición de Martín.

\- No te importa, -se pare de golpe y se empezó a vestir- me voy.

\- Pero Manu -le tomo la muñeca y el otro se quejo. Tenía cortes, quizá de anoche- Lo siento, por lo menos dame el ultimo beso.

Manuel se inclino aun con la camisa abierta y le dio a Martín un beso que pretendía ser corto, pero el rubio lo tomo de la cintura y lo acostó en el suelo, besando su boca con desesperación, tragándose cada centímetro de Manuel.

Tal vez lo que Manuel buscaba no era sexo gratis con un Argentino de buen pico, quizá lo que Manuel buscaba era que lo quisieran, que lo necesitaran, ser importante para alguien y cuando Martín lo sometía de esa forma, por algunos minutos, sentía que lo tenia todo en la vida.

\- Vivo con mi papá -dijo una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Martín miraba y repasaba con los dedos el tatuaje que tenia en un costado- Mi mamá…

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen? -cuestiono rápidamente.

\- ¡No! Ella se enfermo y se murió. Punto. -volvió a vestirse y esta vez ignoro a Martín.

Manuel no quería contarle a nadie lo que pasaba en su casa. Era problema suyo y de su intento de padre. No tenía que contarle a Martín que su papá le pegaba, que vivía en una casa miserable y que comía poco o cosas como esas. No quería que nadie se enterara de su realidad, prefería seguir siendo el niño raro del colegio al que nadie le hablaba y en parte le gustaba ser una especie de juguete sexual para Martín; no por el hecho de que lo trataran como un juguete, si no porque Martín solo quería jugar con él.

\- Entonces ya te vas -dijo al aire sin esperar respuesta.

\- ¿Puedo venir el fin de semana? -Manuel se veía igual que siempre, pero había una luz de suplica en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué?… -el rubio se sintió perplejo.

\- Si no querí no vengo, igual no quería…

\- No seas pendejo -lo arrincono a un costado de la puerta de entrada- Vení, pero va a estar mi vieja. Hay vemos que hacemos. -termino de decir pegado a la boca de Manuel.

\- Gracias. -susurro siendo tragado por Martín, abrazándolo hasta sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Derrepente tocaron la puerta y se escucharon voces.

Los amigos de Martín siempre solía llegar a su casa sin avisar, pero nunca había llegado cuando estaba con Manuel. Al menos no hasta ahora y Martín no lo quería soltar. Los golpes en la puerta seguían y a Manuel se le escapo un gemido.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, Martín! Ya te escuchamos. -la puerta seguía siendo aporreada y ellos al fin se soltaron.

Se acomodaron la ropa, calmaron la respiración y con toda la personalidad que Manuel no tenía -pero que la situación la ameritaba- salio campante de la casa por entre los amigos del rubio que lo miraban con cara de estupefacción. Resivio un par de empujones que luego Martín se encargo de devolver. El Argentino no contesto preguntas y los comentarios los devolvió afiladamente sacando los trapitos al sol. Antes de cerrar los dos se dedicaron una mirada. El apocalipsis acababa de comenzar.

A veces a Martín se le olvidaba que aun que Manuel fuera hombre, su piel de todas formas era sensible. No tenía que tratarlo con la delicadesa con la que se le trata a una mujer, pero a veces al rubio se le pasaba la mano y era el cuerpo de Manuel el que sufría las consecuencias. Luego de ese extraño día de declaraciones, Manuel llego a su casa con algunas marcar en el cuello y otras que solo el se podría ver, pero su padre lo observo con asco y le dijo sin piedad "_Ahora andai de puta y ni plata traí_", luego le dio una cachetada que lo boto al suelo y dejo ardiendo su mejilla y parte del ojo. Manuel no quería llorar, pero una lagrima rebelde se deslizo por su adolorida piel.

No quería pasar el fin de semana en su casa, la razón: su padre invitaria amigos, que llevarían cerveza y otras cosas y Manuel no quería estar ahí para soportarlos y aguartar las borracheras, su unica salida -aparte de andar vagabundeando por la calle dos días- era pedir asilo en la casa de Martín esperando que no preguntara el porque de su petición y sobre su ojo morado que no sanaria de un día para el otro. No le importaba que estuviera la mamá de Martín, él no iba por sexo, iba para tener un lugar donde dormir y pasar el rato mientras el infierno se desataba en su casa.

\- ¡Valgame! -dijo una rubia mujer. Al parecer era la madre de Martín y se había sorprendido por su ojo, menos mal que no lo habíha visto ayer.

\- Ehh… Hola, soy Manuel -saludo con su mejor sonrisa.

\- Si, si, el amigo de Martín. Pero ese ojo pibe -le dijo mientras lo dejaba pasar.- ¡Martín! Bajá que llego tu amigo.

Manuel siempre entraba como pedro por su casa, pero era porque solo estaban los dos, ahora tenia que comportarse como visita. Había puesto de parte, no iba de negro entero como usualmense te vestia; tenia puesta una polera roja y se había sacado el piercing del labio y las orejas. Se veia como un chico común y corriente.

\- ¡Manu! Vení, vení que quiero mostrarte algo. -y de un tiron lo hizo subir las escaleras dejando a la mamá de Martín con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Te compre algo flaco.

\- ¿Tú a mi? -dijo extrañado mientras dejaba su mochila tirada por alguna parte.

\- Si, mirá -saco una bolsita transparente del bolsillo de su pantalon, dentro tenia un piercing- una calavera, pada tu dengdua -dijo mostrando la lengua.

\- Presta pa´ca -y en un movimiento brusco le quito la bolsita y se cambio el adorno de la lengua. Le saco la lengua y el rubio lo atrajo para darle un corto, pero apacionado beso.

A pesar de que Martín decia que Manuel era masoquista por ponerse piercing, a el le gustaban. Le gustaba besarlo y sentir ese objeto en la lengua y en la labio o sentirlos sobre su piel cuando Manuel era un poco mas osado. Tironear el que tenia en un pezon o juguetear con el del ombligo. Martín poco a poco se volvia un sadista para con Manuel y al mismo tiempo su relacion se volvia mas y mas extraña, pero jamás les molesto. El argentino sentia que esa noche seria un reto, seria la primera vez que compartiria una cama con Manuel solo para dormir… con su madre a una habitación de distancia. El castaño tenia razón, ahora le gustaba el peligro.

\- Le simpatisaste a mi mamá -dijo Martín de la nada.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno? -eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

\- Por supuesto Manu, ahora podras venir cuando querás -Manuel persivio un brillo que no logro identificar y dio un bostezo.

\- ¿Y quien dijo que vengo cuando quiero? Vengo porque tu siempre me arrastrai pa´culiar -dijo despectivamente. Martín se hacerco lentamente, como hacechandolo y le hablo tan cerca de la oreja que podia escuchar su respiracion.

\- Igual me pediste venir ¿O ya se te olvido? -al moreno se le estremesio todo, le lamio todo el contorno de la oreja y luego metio una mano por el pantalon, acariciandolo.

\- Ah… tu mamá esta al lado, weón -Martín ya lo tenia bajo su cuerpo en el piso. El reto autoimpuesto estaba perdido, queria tenerlo ahora mismo.

Manuel nunca habñia dormido despues del sexo. Despues solo se relajaba un rato, se vestia y se iba, pero esa madrugada se vistio y se durmio junto a Martín y aunque no lo reconociera jamás, había sido la primera noche que había dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo. A pesar de haber dormido solo un par de horas desperto temprano y se encontro en un revoltijo de sabanas, piernas y brazos como si fueran dos niños pequeños durmiendo en una gran cama. Le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana y no pudo evitar pensar que Martín era como un sol; se acomodo mejor y Manuel sintio paz y se asusto, porque en su vida la paz nunca duraba mucho tiempo.

"_Como un día bendecido que alumbra mi alma serena"_

El lunes por la mañana cada uno volvio a clases como siempre. Manuel temprano, Martín justo a la hora y hasta despues de la primera clase nada parecia fuera de lo normal, hasta que en el recreo un grito dejo mudo a todo el patio.

\- ¡Jose Manuel Gonzales es la nueva puta de Martín!

Por arte de magia todos se acordaron de quien era Manuel y todas las miradas se dirijieron a él… Y no sabia donde mierda meterse. Deseaba estar en alguno de sus libros de ficcion y desaparecer.

Martín se levanto con furia, uno de sus "amigos" se le había ocurrido decir semejante cosa y no dudo ni un segundo en darle un puñetaso dejando en evidencia que estaba defendiendo a Manuel. El chileno no se quedo atrás y fue a darle golpes tambien. Nadie se atrvio a intervenir hasta que llego el director.

\- Hernandez, Gonzales a mi oficina AHORA.

El director fue misericordioso y solo se llevaron una suspensión. Una semana sin colegio, paresia mas un premio que un castigo, pero de ahí en adelante no tenian ni idea de lo que pasaria.

Camino a la casa del rubio -como casi todas las tarde- todo era silencio, ambos habían salido invictos de la pelea.

\- ¿Qué te diran en tu casa? -solto como que no quiere la cosa Martín.

\- Me van a pegar -y se mordio la lengua.

\- Es la primera vez que lo reconoces.

\- Se me salio -reconocio.

\- Deverias hacer algo, che.

\- No hay nada que hacer, no tengo mas familia.

Esa tarde Martín no tubo sexo con Manuel. Esa tarde Martín lo adoro y le hizo el amor como jamás se lo haria nadie y ambos se dieron cuenta de eso. Esa tarde algo cambio.

Antes de que Manuel se fuera a su casa Martín lo estampo contra la pared y tomo delicadamente el rostro del moreno entre sus manos para besarlo muy lentamente. Un beso de amor escondido, de ese que no hace falta profesarse.

Ese día Manuel resivio una palisa que lo dejo dos dias en cama, al tercer dia tampoco le dio señales de vida al argentino y al cuarto lo llamo, estaba preocupado.

\- Boludo, desde el lunes que no se nada de vos ¿Qué mierda te paso? -casi gritaba el rubio por teléfono.

\- Me sacaron la cresta cuando dije que estaba suspendido, pero ya estoy bien, nos vemos el lunes -y esa fue toda la conversacion. Martín moria de la angustia.

El lunes Martín decidio llegar temprano al colegio para poder hablar con tranquilidad con el moreno, pero cuando lo vio… no lo pedia creer. Malnuel no tenia ninguna señal de que hace una semana lo habían golpoeado, pero definitivamente tenia un aspecto terrible. Tenia mas perforaciones; justo al lado de la que ya tenia en el labio, una grande que le atravesaba la mitad de la oreja y varias mas mas en las mismas. Sus ojos estaban adornados por grandes y marcadas ojeras y su mirada pareciera que matara.

\- ¿Qué mierda te paso Manuel? Que pasa con todos esos piercing y ¡Miráte! Sos un palo ¿Comiste en toda esta semana? -a Martín no le importo que los pocos alumnos que ya había llegado los vieran. Nunca, desde que lo conocia, lo habíha visto tan demacrado.

\- Me pegaron, dormi poco, queria mas piercing y me corte mucho los brazos -tomo aire para continuar- y comi muy poco, no tenia hambre.

\- Manuel -el moreno evito que Martín lo tocara y lo miro amenazadoramente.

\- Dejame, no quiero que nadie piense nada raro de nosotros, este jueguito maraco que tenemos se acabo.

Martín sintio que algo se quebraba en su interior.

"_Solo el amor con su ciencia nos vuelve tan inocentes"_

Paso un mes entero y Manuel evitaba al argentino a toda costa, no queria verlo, no queria que lo trataran de puta otra vez, no queria que su padre le pegara otra vez por algo que tuviera que ver con Martín. El juego de habíha vuelto demaciado peligroso, estaba sintiendo cosas que no deveria sentir y no estaba seguro de si a Martín le pasaba lo mismo.

Dos meses fue lo maximo que logro aguantar estar lejos del otro. Un viernes por la tarde siguio al chileno hasta que no vio a nadie mas del colegio cerca y se lo llevo en el hobro hasta su casa y encuanto cerro la puerta lo acorralo contra la pared.

\- ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?! Ahora todos van a creer otra vez que soy tu puta o quiza que cosas -le gritaba mientras forcejeaban.

\- ¡Alejarte de esa forma no es la solucion! Por Dios Manuel abria hecho cualquier cosa porque dejaran de molestarte y poder seguir juntos -parecia que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

\- ¿Seguir juntos? ¡¿Acaso teniamos algo?! Solo eramos tú y yo acostandonos durante cuanto ¿un año y medio? Tenemos este juego maricon desde que tenemos 15 años Martín ¡Es demaciado tiempo! Esto ya paso el limite -dijo con la voz quebrada.

\- Por lo mismo no podes hacer esto -Martín lo abrazo y siguio hablando- ya paso el limite, ya no es un juego, esto ahora es algo serio.

Un año y medio teniendo sexo con Martín y solo hace dos meses había hecho el amor por primera vez y luego de eso había decidido dejar cualquier tiempo de realcion que sea que tenia con el rubio. Estaba recostado en la cama del rubio solo en pantalones con el ensima dandole mimos y caricias que se sentian como primera vez. Martín besaba cada parte de su cuerpo y Manuel intentaba acariciarlo de igual manera, pero con tanto entremecimiento era imposible. Gruño de gusto al ver que ahora había un piercing en el otro pezon, tiro ambos y Manuel gimio con fuerza, todo su cuerpo ardia en deceo.

Mientras ambos estaban por llegar a la gloria la puerta de entrada se abrio y alguien subio corriendo las escaleras, ninguno de los dos logro reaccionar, en un segundo la puerta del cuarto de Martín fue abierta por su madre que se asomo emocionada gritando.

\- ¡Hijo nos volvemos a Buenos Aires! Solo en un mes, voy a contarle a tu tia y vuelvo -y la puerta se cerro otra vez. Nisiquiera noto que su hijo estaba en pleno acto sexual con el amigo que siempre lo visitaba.

\- Me quiero matar -dijeron los dos al unisono y la exitacion del momento los hizo continuar con su amorsosa faena y sin procesar la reciente noticia.

Cuando había bajado la euforia ambos se dieron cuenta que eso en verdad seria el fin. Era imposible mantener cualquier tipo de relación a esa distancia. El mas preocupado era Martín, sabía lo mal que se pondria Manuel. Finalmente el castaño accedio a contarle todo hacerca de él y permitio que Martín lo fuera a visitar el ultimo día que estaria en Chile y ahí le dio el ultimo que beso que se darian quizas en cuanto tiempo.

\- Voy a volver Manu, lo juro -y lo ultimo que vio Martín fue su espalda perdiendose en la calle.

Manuel colapso. Desde los 15 años Martín había sido su unico escape y ahora ya no había nada. Su persona se volvio cada vez mas oscura y varios tatuajes cubrieron su torso bajo la ropa y los cortes en sus brazos ya no era esporadicos, si no que diarios. Termino el colegio y su vida se enfoco en estudiar, trabajar e irse lo mas rapido posible de su casa. Martín aun rondaba su cabeza. No estubo con alguien por mas de una noche, fuera hombre o mujer. Comenzo a fumar y agarro el gusto por el mate. Martín siempre sabia a mate.

\- ¿Jose Manuel? -el castaño caminaba a tomar el metro, al fin era viernes y no escucho que lo llamaran, ya nadie le decia Jose Manuel.- ¿Manu? -esta vez si se giro, solo una persona no llamaba asi.

\- Martín -susurro y busco con la mirada la cabellera rubia y los ojos verdes.

\- Tanto tiempo flaquito -dijo sonriendo calidamente.

Manuel sonrio y la vista se le volvio borrosa.

"_Volver a los 17 despues de vivir un siglo_

_Es como decifrar signo sin ser sabio competente_

_Volver a ser derrepente tan frágil como un segundo_

_Volver a sentir profundo como un niño frente a Dios_

_**Eso es lo que siento yo en este instante fecundo**__"_

**gracias por leer, si tiene alguna idea para alguna continuacion o algo asi son bienvenidas.**


End file.
